In the Future
by Narikii
Summary: Aelita starts wondering if everyone will still be friends in 15 years, so Jeremie designs a program that will send them to the future. They find surprises in the future, where they find out about something that happened to a friend. To save her, they have
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

----------------

Yumi arrived at school late. "Yumi, what happened?" asked Ulrich. "Why are you so late?"

"I found my mom's old high school yearbook," said Yumi. "She told me about her friends from school."

"Do you know them?" asked Ulrich.

"No," said Yumi. "They all went to different colleges than my mom, and she never saw them again."

"I never met any of my parents' friends from school, either," said Ulrich. "I guess they have new friends."

"What if _we_ stop being friends?" Aelita asked.

"We won't," said Yumi. "We won't let that happen to us."

"But what if we end up going to different colleges?" asked Aelita.

"I think I know how we can find out," said Jeremie.

"How?" asked Aelita.

"I could design a program that lets us go to the future,"

said Jeremie. "We could find ourselves and see if we're still friends."

"That's a great idea!" said Aelita.

"I'll start working on it after school," said Jeremie.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jeremie ran to find everyone else. "I did it!" said Jeremie. "I made a program that we can use to get to the future!"

"You did?" asked Yumi.

"I did!" said Jeremie.

"Now we'll know if we're still friends!" said Aelita.

They went to the factory, where Jeremie explained his program. "It's designed to take us 15 years in the future," he said. "We need to take the scanners. To get back, we have to press a button that's on a necklace." He gave the necklace to Aelita.

Jeremie set the timer for the program, and everyone got into the scanners. Some

of them had to share a scanner, so there wasn't much room.

The timer got to 0, and instead of being virtualized, everyone went 15 years into the future…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Some of the words are spelled wrong, but Rita is just a little kid who can't say things like r and l yet, so she talks like that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

-------------------

Everyone landed in a field near the school, 15 years in the future. "It worked," said Jeremie. "We're in the future."

"Let's go find us!" said Odd.

They started walking down a street. "What if we moved away?" asked Aelita.

"Let's look at the factory!" said Odd. "Let's see if XANA's still there!"

Because they weren't still going to Kadic 15 years in the future, they didn't need to take the sewers. They just crossed the bridge.

When they got to the factory, a little girl who was only about 2 or 3 came running out. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Wita!"

"Do you mean Rita?" asked Aelita.

"I can't say that," said Rita. She looked at Aelita and Jeremie. "I fink I've seen you before!" she said.

"You have?" said Aelita.

"Wanna meet my pawents?" asked Rita.

"Sure," said Yumi. "Where do you live?

"I wive in here!" said Rita!

"You live in the factory?" asked Ulrich.

"This isn't a factowy! It's my house!" said Rita.

The factory looked different than it had 15 years ago. It looked a lot more like someone's house. There was furniture. There was a TV. There was a kitchen. "Someone lives here now," said Aelita.

"I don't just wive here," said Rita. "I also wive in another word!"

"Rita has a really good imagination," said Yumi.

"It's weal!" said Rita. "It's cawwed Wyoko!"

"She also lives in Lyoko!" said Aelita.

"How did her parents find it?" asked Jeremie.

"My pawents are down here!" said Rita. She got in the elevator and jumped to push one of the buttons. They went down to what was-or had been-the supercomputer room. "Here dey are!" said Rita.

Rita's parents were in the room, and everyone knew who they are. "It's Aelita and Jeremie!" said Yumi.

The future Aelita and Jeremie got up and ran to see Yumi. "It's you!" said the future Aelita. "You're okay!"

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi. "I'm fine!"

"It's you, Ulrich!" said the future Jeremie. "We haven't seen you since high school!"

"Why not?" asked Ulrich.

"Because...because…" The future Aelita couldn't make herself say why.

"The supercomputer is still here!" said Aelita. "Did you defeat XANA yet?"

"We did," said the future Aelita. "We defeated him when he was out of the supercomputer, so we kept Lyoko."

"XANA left, but…" The future Jeremie couldn't finish his sentence.

"But what?" said Ulrich.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said the future Jeremie.

"XANA turned you into Jim?" asked Odd.

"No," said the future Jeremie. "Jim's in the Olympics now."

"Do you know where the rest of us are?" asked Jeremie.

"Ulrich still lives around here, but we never see him," said the future Aelita. "We haven't seen him since…" The future Aelita couldn't finish her sentence.

"Since what?" asked Ulrich.

"You should ask Ulrich about it," said the future Aelita, who gave Ulrich a phone book. "Look him up in the…" The future Aelita couldn't continue talking. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Yumi asked the future Aelita.

The future Aelita didn't want to tell Yumi why. Everyone said bye to the future Jeremie, the future Aelita, and Rita, as they left the factory to look up Ulrich in the phone book.

"I found the future Ulrich," said Jeremie. He gave them directions to the future Ulrich's house.

When they got to the house the future Ulrich was supposed to live in, they saw a completely black house with all the blinds in the windows closed. "Are you sure this is the right house?" said Yumi.

"The phone book said this is his house," said Jeremie. Aelita rang the doorbell, and waited for the future Ulrich to open the door…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Code Lyoko. And I will not in the next chapter. Or the chapter after that. Or the chapter after that…

------------------------------

The door opened, and in the doorway stood the future version of Ulrich. He wore black clothes now. "It's you!" he said. He only seemed to notice Yumi. He hugged Yumi, and Yumi wasn't sure why. "Yumi…it's really you!"

"Yeah, it's really me," said Yumi. "It's also really Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and you."

"I haven't seen any of you since high school," said the future Ulrich. "Well, except for me."

"Jeremie and I are married in the future," said Aelita. "We have a cute little girl named Rita."

"Are you married?" Jeremie asked the future Ulrich.

"No," said the future Ulrich. "I can never love another girl again. Not after…"

"After what?" said Jeremie.

"I don't know how to say this," said the future Ulrich.

"You don't know how to say what?" asked Jeremie.

"I don't know how to say that Yumi…Yumi died."

"_What?_" everyone said.

"We defeated XANA when we were in tenth grade, and Yumi was in eleventh grade. We didn't know that XANA had given Yumi a virus that linked her to him, so when XANA died…so did Yumi."

Everyone burst into tears at this horrible news about Yumi. No one wanted her to die. Yumi only had two years to live…

"Everyone mostly got over Yumi after a while, but I didn't," said the future Ulrich. "I dropped out of school and moved here. "I try not to think about Yumi, but it's too hard. I really miss her."

"I wanted to kill myself after Yumi died," said the future Ulrich. "I wasn't getting over Yumi, and I thought that if I died, I could be with her. But then I thought about how Yumi would want me to live, so I decided not to kill myself."

"I'm sure I would have wanted you to live," said Yumi.

"What do you do besides think about Yumi?" asked Aelita.

"Thinking about Yumi is the only think I do now," said the future Ulrich. "During the day I think about Yumi and at night I dream about Yumi. I just can't believe she's really here…"

The future Ulrich was starting to smile. "Yumi, I have to tell you something I never told you when I was alive. I really loved you, and I still do."

"I loved you too, Ulrich," said Yumi. "I can tell you loved me."

"How did you get here?" asked the future Ulrich.

"I designed a program to bring us here," said Jeremie.

"Maybe you can design a program to go to when Yumi died, and save her!" said Aelita. "Go to the factory and ask us if you can use the supercomputer!"

"When Jeremie's designing the program, can we find the future me?" said Odd.

Jeremie went to the factory, and everyone else looked up Odd in the phonebook. "I found me!" said Odd. They found the future Odd's house, and rang the doorbell.

Instead of Odd opening the door, Sissi opened it instead. "Hi," said the future Sissi. "Want to come in?"

"Sissi changed a lot," said Ulrich. "She doesn't sound so mean anymore. She didn't even call me Ulrich dear."

"It's you, Yumi," said Sissi. "You're…not here anymore." The future Sissi was holding back tears. Sissi hadn't liked Yumi before…why was she crying? And why was she at Odd's house?

"Where's the future me?" said Odd.

"I'll get you!" said Sissi. She turned around and shouted, "Odd dear!"

"Odd dear?" said Ulrich.

The future Odd ran down the stairs. "You're here," said Sissi.

"Yeah, I'm here," said the future Odd.

"No, I mean you're _really_ here!" said Sissi, pointing to the door.

"Hi, me!" said Odd. "Why is Sissi at your house?"

"Sissi's my girlfriend," said the future Odd.

The present Odd shouted, "NOOOO!"

--------------------------------------------------

Four minutes later, Ulrich said, "Odd, will you quit screaming?"

"Sissi's my _girlfriend? _How?"

"After Yumi died, I thought Ulrich could finally be mine," said Sissi. "But he wouldn't talk to anyone. Later he left school, and I never saw him again."

"After a while, I started to fall in love with Odd. He fell in love with me, and now he's my boyfriend."

"Sorry I screamed, future Sissi," said Odd. "You're just…really mean in the present…"

"I changed after I fell in love with you," said Sissi.

Ulrich turned to Yumi and said, "You know what's really weird?"

"What?" said Yumi.

"I finally confessed my love to you, and it wasn't even _me,_" said Ulrich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I own Code Lyoko now…wait, no I don't.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I haven't updated this story in a long time. And after this, I'm not going to be updating it again. I stopped writing it, and later I lost interest in Code Lyoko. I still watch it once in a while, but I just don't like it like I used to. But when I was writing the story, I started writing Chapter 4. A few people reviewed saying they wanted me to update, so here's Chapter 4 (the part that actually got written.)

-----------------------------------

That night, Jeremie was still working on the program. Everyone else stayed at the future Odd and Sissi's house overnight. They had a new dog, Mango, who jumped on everyone at night. Ulrich woke up in the morning with Mango licking his face.

"You missed breakfast," said Yumi.

"_Everyone_ missed breakfast," said Aelita. "Except for Odd, future Odd, and Mango. They ate everything."

"Odd dear, did you eat all the food again?" asked Sissi.

"It wasn't just me," said the future Odd. "The past me and Mango also ate it."

"I'll have to go out for breakfast again," said Sissi. "I can bring Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich."

"Can you bring me?" both of the Odds asked in unison.

"You already ate all the food!" said Ulrich.

"Fine, we'll stay here with Mango," said Odd. "What happened to Kiwi? Did he die?"

"No, he ran away with a girl dog named Strawberry," said the future Odd. "They're in love."

"They're strawberry-kiwi," said Aelita before she got into the car.

When they got to the restaurant,


End file.
